Last Stand
by Tale Spinner
Summary: The Aftermath of Brood War.The UED fleet didn't go down without a fight. My first fic, good or bad? You decide so please R&R.


Disclaimer. StarCraft, Brood War and the characters appearing in it are owned by Blizzard Entertainment.  
They are used here for story purposes only, nothing more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Captain's Log  
  
  
  
I can't believe it. We lost to those things. Even the combined might of the UED and the local powers wasn't enough. That Kerrigan destroyed all the forces sent against her platform like they were nothing but annoying insects to be squashed. Zerg swarms just flooded through the defenses I'd set like they were nothing but air. Our first campaing went well against all the powergroups in this sector, but what went wrong this time?  
We had secured the sector. The Overmind was in our control. Despite Duran's treachery and Vice Admiral Stukov's death, we prevailed. But that Kerrigan managed to get her forces under her full control by destroying the psychic transmitter. There was no stopping her. She must have had a brilliant tactician helping her, she couldn't have succeeded herself. I was awarded the highest score from the tactical training course, which probably helped me to succeed in our invasion of Koprulu sector. Well, it seems that who or whatever was helping Kerrigan in her assault, had more tactical knowledge and experience than I had.  
There's no helping it, we're defeated and are now heading back to Earth. I wonder how the UED high command will react to our defeat, unless they already know about it. They either accept the defeat or gather greater number of troops and we strike back. The latter seems more likely, UED can't back away under the threat of alien invasion.  
As I stared the emptiness in front of me, the Com-Link suddenly came to life and Admiral DuGalle's face appeared in the screen. He said to me: "Captain, I'll retire to my quarters, you have the command."   
Before I could reply, he shut off the connection and I was left staring blank screen and wondering what was that all about. Apparently he wanted to be alone. Of all who participated in this campaing, he probably took our defeat more heavely than anyone else.  
Nothing better to do, I picked up my book which I'd taken with me from Earth and began reading. Few hours passed quietly, but suddenly the Advisor alerted me.  
"Captain, Zerg swarm is approaching the fleet at full speed from rear. Estimated encounter time at 1745 hours."  
The book fell from my hands as I bounced up and stared the screen.  
"How many?" I asked.  
"Twice the size of the fleet Captain, the approaching Zerg are identified as Mutalisks and Devourers. Among them are huge numbers of smaller Zergs identified as Scourges."  
"Oh crap, this just what we needed. Have you notified Admiral DuGalle?"  
"Admiral DuGalle does not respond, even on his private frequency. His Com-Link seems to be down. Following the chain of command, I alerted you next Captain."  
Damn it. I guess I'll have save the day again. What's with the Admiral? Can't he see that our precious fleet is under attack?  
I activated the transmat system and prepared to address the fleet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Attention fleet, this is the Captain speaking. The Zergs are after us, Admiral DuGalle is unable to give orders for reasons unknown, so I'll assume command for the battle. We can't outrun them, they'd pick us one at a time. We must make a stand here and now, or none of us will get back to Earth. Park the Cruisers in a defensive formation. Bring out every Wraith and Valkyrie fighters we have and repair all those which were damaged during the previous battle as much as possible. We must bring out everything we have. We have one hour before they reach us. Get to it!"  
I slumped back on my seat. This will be hell. Now I have to command the upcoming battle alone, no higher officer to turn to. Just me, and responsible for the entire fleet. This whole thing is the final nail to the coffin which was our campaing here.  
Next hour went faster than any before that. I spended the hour considering every tactical configuration and other maneuvers I'd ever learned, they would all come handy, I was sure of that.  
While I figured out my battle plans, I watched as defenses were getting ready, fighters were deployed both in front of the Cruisers and behind them.   
All was looking good, until Advisor said the words I'd been dreading for the past hour.  
"Zerg swarm approaching the fleet Captain, they will encounter the fleet in 10 minutes."  
All right then, this is it. Our finest hour. Win or lose. I activated the transmat and alerted the fleet.  
"All right everyone, the Zergs are approaching. Take your positions. Do not engage the Zerg until they're in firing range and keep your position no matter what happens. We'll be sitting ducks if we break formation and attack loosely. Concentrated fire is the only way to destroy many of them at same time. Attention to Cruiser pilots: when you detect large groups of Zergs, only one should fire once a Yamato cannon charge at them, that way we can save charges for emergencies and replenish the used charges in short time.  
Valkyries, fire at will when ordered and same for Wraiths of Epsilon Squadron, except activate cloaking just before they attack, and provide cover as much as possible. When you're almost depleted of cloaking energy, Cronus Wing will replace you. They cloak as soon as they exit the hangar and once they've taken position, you will retreat back to hangar to recharge. Same thing when Cronus's energy is low. That is all, additional orders follow if things change unexpectedly. Good luck everybody, and in the name of Humanity and Directorate, fight well!"  
Everything's ready, only few things left.  
"Advisor, how many Science vechiles we have left?"  
"Only 27 of them survived from the last battle Captain."  
"Order them out to provide shields to ships that need them in emergency."  
"Affirmative Captain."  
There was nothing more to do, only wait for the inevitable. Only if we could've engaged them on a surface of a planet, even a platform, we'd have greater chances of survival because we could utilise our full arsenal against them. Unfortunately, neither of them are close enough of our position to get to them in time. This will have to do.  
10 minutes were over far too soon and the Zerg swarm came to viewing range. There were far more of them than I'd imagined, scanners had shown that the swarm was big but I'd never imagine that big. The Scourges came to firing range first, Mutalisks not far behind.  
"Fire at will!" I ordered.  
Firing that ensued from my order almost blanketed the view in front of me, for a moment nothing was seen, then a bunch of Scourges came through and dispatched some of the Valkyries at the front line. I cursed, this certainly didn't begin well.  
Cruisers, Valkyries and Wraiths continued firing but still many of the Zerg got through, Mutalisks came next and managed to damage many of the ships before getting destroyed. As each Mutalisk scored a hit, it weakened the structure of ships. Scourges caused the most damages by colliding with the ships, two Cruisers had already went down because of them. No matter how much we killed them, they just kept coming. Things got worse when Devourers got near the ships, they spitted somekind of acid which seemed to slow the ships down. Despite this, there was one slim hope. Wraiths had remained invisible and undetected during the battle, replacing themselves promptly, and they dispatched many of the Zerg before they knew what hit them. Upgrades in the ships were at their highest level, that helped many to last longer and destroy quicker. Occasional Yamato cannon blasts dispatched several Zergs swarms before they got too close. On the other hand, none of that would help if the Zerg would manage to destroy all the capital ships, fighters had no chance to get back to Earth on their own.  
Still, the number of approaching Zerg were decreasing and we hadn't suffered heavy losses, only 1/3 of the fleet had been destroyed. Majority of Cruiser capital ships were still remaining. Cloaked Wraiths were our element of surprise. I was beginning to believe we could yet win the day. After we finish all of them, we must get away from Koprulu sector as fast/much as possible and find a suitable planet along the way to make repairs and defend ourselves if Zerg have reinforcements coming.  
  
  
As things usually go with these things, it was too good to be true. Only a few dozen Zerg were left when Advisor alerted me again.  
"Captain, another Zerg Swarm is approaching the fleet, size of the Swarm is about the same as the previous one was.  
At that moment it became obvious to me, they didn't want us to reach Earth at all. They were probably sending everything they have, just to take us out. Well, I'm not going to make it easy for them. They'll regret the day they came against the might of the UED fleet. DuGalle hadn't responded to my calls I'd made during the battle. He had been unsually subdued when he told me to take over, had he known all along that the Zerg would come to hunt us down? The continued silence on his part and the approaching Zerg Swarm made me realise that was the case.  
The Zerg Swarm wasted no time in engaging us, the Swarm constituded of same Zergs as before except now they brought several of those flying monstrosities known as Overlords with them. As far as we'd observed, they could transport ground units and worst of all, detect invisible units. Overlords floated near the fleet but didn't came to firing range. They were unable attack in any way but they didn't need to because they caused enough damage by their very presense. Althought Wraiths were still invisible, Zergs began attacking them as well. I ordered Epsilon Squadron from the hangar to engage the Overlords. What little chance we have, Overlords can shatter it.  
The attack wasn't very succesful, only few of them were defeated. Mutalisks and Scourges took out the Epsilon Squadron in no time. Then they proceeded to eliminate the Cronus Wing in front of the Cruisers, althought the Valkyrie fighters gave heavy fire support, it didn't help much in the end as they were destroyed too. I suddenly observed that now the Zerg were attacking more methodically than earlier, last time they just attacked with the sheer force of their numbers. This time there's some logic and intelligence added as well, and that makes them more deadlier than ever. Like a tidal wave, Zergs attacked the Cruisers and the fighter cover behind them with unmatched ferocity.  
Science Vechiles provided shields to Cruisers as much they could, two SV's were providing shields for my Cruiser alone. I had to survive above others if defeat seemed unavoidable. DuGalle still hadn't responded and few moments later, his Cruiser was destroyed. I had a feeling that his silence could only mean one thing, he had committed suicide. Putting two and two together, it wasn't hard to realise why he'd done that. First, Duran had managed to convince that Stukov was a traitor and ordered him to be killed. It partially shames me too, because I led Duran to where Stukov was hiding. We discovered Duran's duplicity too late to help Stukov anymore. It pained DuGalle greatly that he had believed the word of a stranger over the judgement of his oldest friend.  
Final reason I believe is our defeat against the Kerrigan and the apparent knowledge of Zergs coming to hunt us. He already knew we wouldn't survive and took the easy way out. I don't intend to give up until I'm dead but it seems DuGalle's shame was too great for him to bear.  
Tide of the battle was turning worse all time for us. Zerg had began destroying SV's as well, soon there'd be no shields for us anymore. Several Scourges made runs against Cruisers which didn't survive their onslaught, but then I noticed that none of the attacks had been targeted at me. Only one Scourge had got through and damaged the forward section. Yamato Cannon got damaged beyond working condition. A sense of dread came over me, why I was being spared?  
The fleet was nearly decimated, last of the fighters were destroyed and few of the remaining Cruisers were about to blow as well. Yamato cannon was broken so that firing wasn't possible. As the last of the Cruisers fell, all the remaining Zerg, which still were numerous, surrounded my ship. Now I was ready to accept my fate, I waited the mass attack they obviously were anxious to do but something seemed to hold them back. Remaining Overlords drifter little nearer and then Advisor spoke.  
"Incoming transmission Captain. It's from the Zerg Queen Kerrigan."  
What the hell does she want with me? Is she hoping I'll beg for my life before they take it? I won't give her that pleasure, that is certain.  
"Patch it through, Adjutant."  
Kerrigan's hideous visage appeared in the screen and I couldn't help but shudder slightly for seeing this abhorration against Humanity.  
"Greetings Captain, it's nice to meet you face to face at last. You certainly provided amusement with your resistance, althought futile one."  
"Can't say I share the feeling. Do you suppose I'd just stood there and let your minions take us down without breaking a sweat?"  
  
  
  
  
"Of course not. That wouldn't have been your style, Captain. You have more spine than that fool DuGalle ever had. He gave up immediately when his strike force was vanquished. I was hoping that the extra time I gave to him, he would use it well to prepare before I came for him, but seems he couldn't even face his end like a General should. Taking his own life and leaving the rest of you to battle his battle doesn't strike me as a great leader."  
"How do you know he's dead? I asked.  
"I didn't sense the presense of his from his ship so the conclusion is obvious."  
I was gritting my teeth and clensing my fists for her words, althought part of the anger I felt was for both DuGalle and Kerrigan. The whole thing angered me but I was damned if I'd show it to Kerrigan.  
"Why tell me this? That was between you and DuGalle. Just get it over with and spare me from things which aren't my concern."  
"Now why should I waste a good resource which is more than I could've ever hoped to gain from UED? No Captain, you're too good tactician to be wasted like that.  
"What the hell are you talking about Kerrigan? And besides, how do you know me and how good tactician I am?"  
"Duran told me a lot about all of you, especially about you Captain. The skill and knowledge you demonstrated by leading him through your campaing to overthrow Mengsk and capture Overmind and prevail, despite his sabotages along the way greatly impressed him. Althought Stukov suspected Duran, he thought it was fortunate that Stukov and DuGalle didn't consult you about him, otherwise his mission amongst you would've been failure. Your suspicion would've ruined things completely. You are good, I grant you that but you succeeded only because my forces were too much disorganised and scattered to repel your attacks. Your final attack failed because all the Zerg Broods were under my full command and by then even your skill wasn't enough to defeat the Zerg anymore."  
"I don't entirely buy that Kerrigan, your're cunning and resourceful, I admit that. But you don't alone have what it takes to command massive scale battles such as those we fought against you and vice versa. Indulge me, if you will. How were your greatest victories in battle possible?"  
Kerrigan was silent for a moment, then she smiled, a most unnerving sight, and chuckled slightly. Then she spoke.  
"You're indeed as clever as your reputation suggests. You're right, I didn't do it all by myself. I have an excellent tactician of my own to help me in battles. You could say he's your equivalent in the Swarm. One who commands the Broods to do my bidding and is integral part in achieving victory. Cerebrate, introduce yourself to Captain, your adversary."  
Third screen came on and what appeared in it made me lose my voice. The shapeless, gray bubbling mass of a Zerg Cerebrate. They gave me lots of trouble as they worked together to guard the Overmind when we were capturing it. But I never believed a single Cerebrate could command such grand scale battles alone with such a lethal precision, and even without the support of the other Cerebrates. Let alone the Overmind.  
"Greetings, Captain." Said the bubbling, deep voice of the Cerebrate. "You fought well, but even if you have lived longer than I, you cannot hope to match my experience and knowledge. Because I have the collective memory and experience of all the late Cerebrates who had been in existence for centuries before me. It helped me as well that the Overmind created me for different purpose than other Cerebrates were created, by that I gained more intelligence and cunning than my fellow Cerebrates ever had."  
I was silent for while, absorbing all what the Cerebrate told me. But soon, everything settled in and I finally understood the ultimate reason of our defeat. Then Kerrigan interrupted my thoughts.  
"What's the matter Captain? Zergling got your tongue?" She said with a wry smile.  
"I admit my defeat, you proved to be more than a match for me. It's comforting to know my executor is such a fine tactician, for a Zerg creature." I said, nodding to the Cerebrate.  
"Don't mention it, human". The Cerebrate replied. "You fought yourself quite well, althought it was futile, on both times."  
Oh well, at least the Cerebrate is honest. Anyway, it's time to face the music.  
"Okay, go ahead and finish me Kerrigan. But before that, what did you say about me being too valuable to waste?"  
"I was wondering when you'd get to that Captain. Good help is hard to find so one tends to hold on to them as much as possible. You Captain, are an excellent asset to be added to the Swarm. Battle tacticians like you don't show up very much. With the combination of yours and Cerebrates knowledge, the Koprulu sector wouldn't stand a change against the Zerg."  
This time I couldn't hold the horrified expression from my face, what she was implying was beyond any reason. A nightmare. A servant of Directorate and Humanity can't even consider mixing with inhuman beings.  
"Are you suggesting I become part of the Zerg? Are you mad? How could you even think of such a thing? I am a servant of the United Earth Directorate. We don't mix or associate with alien lifeforms. It's unthinkable that I'd become part with something which very existence stands against Humanity!"  
  
"It's not as bad as you think it is,Captain. The benefits more than outwage what you sacrifice in the process. You can achieve your true potential in ways you've never imagined. I've achieved much myself by becoming part of the Swarm." Kerrigan said.   
"You mean you've turned away your humanity for your lust for power? I understand the need for power but there's still some line I won't cross to achieve it. If I accept your offer, I'd be spending the rest of my days looking myself in the mirror and seeing the being who betrayed his race, his people and most of all, UED. I serve the Directorate and Humanity above all, everything else is secondary. Your offer goes beyond even that."  
"Choice was not mine when I became what I am, but once past the process you'll see things in a new light. You on the other hand, have a choice Captain. Continue your life under my control or die here forgotten." Said Kerrigan.  
"What kind of choice is that?" I blurted.  
"Same you would give to me if our roles were reversed."  
I stared the emptiness of space for a while, loss for words. She was right, damn her. I was cornered and only one way out alive. But the life which that way offered, was a living nightmare. Honest and clean defeat in the hands of the enemy was more preferrable than what Kerrigan proposed. At that moment I remembered Admiral DuGalle's words at the beginning of our campaing. It was that we battle and die here together, if we fail, none of us will go back to Earth. My mind was set, I wouldn't abandon my comrades in this and shame them by dropping our cause.  
"I rather stare Death in the face than submit and betray my humanity for you Kerrigan. That's my final word on it."  
Kerrigan was quiet for a minute, then she spoke.  
"Oh well, it was worth a try. Cerebrate was right you know, he didn't believe you would submit. I had hoped otherwise. Now I can only grant your wish. You will stare the Death's face in the final minutes of your life as Hydralisk will hack you slowly to pieces. That will remind you of what you turned down." Kerrigan said.  
"It seems your Cerebrate has more wisdom than you have Kerrigan." I said. After that, the screen went blank.  
Then I saw the Overlords approaching the ship. One half was carrying Zerglings and other half was carrying Hydralisks. Apparently they intended to board the ship. I quickly alerted the crew to stand by for intrusion by the Zerg as I began to ponder what to do. The Yamato cannon had just got fully charged but that wouldn't help at all. Then, out of pure desperation, I came up with a plan to solve this situation.   
"Advisor, overload the Yamato cannon. Draw all the main power from the ship to the cannon."  
"Unable to comply Captain. The Yamato cannon is damaged. In this condition it will cause the destruction of the ship when the cannon is fired. It is forbbiden."  
"Damn it, this is an emergency. I need the cannon overloaded!"  
"It is impossible to obey the command Captain."  
"Emergency override code 382C7J5, ignore safety precautions!"  
"Code 382C7J5 accepted. Safety precautions ignored."  
"Overload the cannon Advisor, draw the main power from the ship to the cannon."  
"Cannon overloading Captain."  
It wouldn't take long, soon I could wipe out all the nearby Zerg with us. If I must go, I go with a style. After few breaths, Advisor informed that the Zerg had breached the hull and were swarming into the ship. I could hear the sounds of battle echoing through the ship and they were coming closer all the time. It won't matter, soon we'll be gone, taking most of our assailants with us. After few minutes, the waiting was over.  
"Yamato cannon overloaded and ready, Captain."  
"On my mark, fire." I said.  
"Understood, Captain."  
Almost immediately I heard sounds outside the chamber. Zergs had reached the command room. Pounding on the door began immediately, it wouldn't hold very long, considering the strenght of Zerg.  
"Advisor, open the Com-Link to Kerrigan. I've got a message for her."  
"Yes, Captain."  
"Kerrigan, this is the Captain speaking. I've got a little surprise for you, watch."  
Door came in with a crash and a Hydralisk slithered into the chamber, drooling with anticipation of the kill.  
"Advisor, fire!" I ordered.  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
  
Kerrigan and Cerebrate watched as the Cruiser exploded, killing some of the Zerg near it. Then it was silent, only the remaining Zergs floated in space waiting for further commands. After a while, Kerrigan spoke.  
"Cerebrate, bring the remaining Zergs back to the platform."  
"Yes, my Queen." Cerebrate replied.  
Cerebrate relayed the mental command to return and then closed the monitor. Kerrigan began pacing back and forth in the chamber. Few minutes later, Cerebrate broke Kerrigan's musings.  
"What troubles you my Queen?"  
At first Kerrigan didn't seem to hear, then stopped moments later and turned towards the Cerebrate.  
"Damnable UED coward. Didn't face his end like a man of his rank should, but took the same way out like his superior, DuGalle did."  
"Humans seem to come to an end like that when they are cornered and have nothing to lose. I have observed similiar behavior few times in the past battles." Cerebrate said.  
"But they won't elude my wrath forever. I couldn't have the UED Captain, but the others won't escape that easily in the future. They will be mine." Kerrigan replied.  
"It is certain they will try to resist you in every possible means they have my Queen."  
"I know. And that shall make their defeat much more sweeter than I can imagine."  
Then Kerrigan laughed triumphantly for a brief moment. Then she calmed down and adressed the Cerebrate.  
"Enough of that. We much work to do before that victory becomes real so it's time to start right away. Cerebrate, have you located Duran yet?"  
"Unfortunately not, my Queen. Patrols have not detect him on the platform or on the surface of Char. Not even in any of the nearby planets. As far as I am able to conclude, Duran seems to have disappeared from existence entirely. My theories are following: either he is dead, captured and held somewhere we can't find him or..."  
"What Cerebrate? Speak up!" Kerrigan ordered.  
"...he does not want to be found my Queen."  
"How could that be possible? He's infested, he's under my control. He can't disappear unless I order it."  
"Are you certain of that my Queen?"  
"Of course I am, I find it hard to believe he could resist me. Anyway, before you find him we must manage ourselves."  
"Of course my Queen. How shall we proceed next?"  
"Arrange the full gene databank of the Zerg Hive Cluster for me to see. Newer, better and stronger specimens must be developed for the future battles. I shall introduce new additions and alterations to existing patterns and then you will experiment on those. Alter them freely if you come up with better variations than I have."  
"Yes, my Queen. I shall start right away."  
"Good, send the gene pattern to my chamber. I'll send you the new pattern later which you can work on."   
Kerrigan left the private chamber of the last Zerg Cerebrate in existence with steady pace. When Cerebrate was alone, he began pondering the current course of events.  
  
So my Queen, your attempt to aquire the Terran Captain failed, like I told you it would. But you did not listen, you only believed that every being you encounter will succumb to your will in the end. Althought you were human once, you still tend to underestimate the nature of your species and others from time to time. I hope that your arrogance does not lead to your fall someday, even I cannot save you from that. Fortunately you now have began the process which yet may offer salvation to you and our species.   
At last I can do something which advances our species development. Overmind had not developed any new strains in many years as much as I understood from my fellow Cerebrates comments. Before their annihilation, they managed to create few new specimens but any major progress would happen only by the will of the Overmind. Now he is dead and that kind of development is probably not going to happen anytime soon. Only if the Aiur campaing had not ended in disaster. It might not have if the Overmind had not sended me away when he arrived to Aiur, then the destiny of our development cycle would have been complete when the Protoss would have been assimilated into us. Now, the course of my species development lies with me. I will do the best I can. I hope I can develop specimens of which even Overmind would have been proud. I will not fail you my Queen. You shall see the strongest and most deadliest of Zerg species when my research and experiments are complete. 


End file.
